


TRASH

by dearserpent, TaraMinia



Series: TRASH (Fem!Tsukishima AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tsukishima, Female Tsukishima Kei, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Genderbending, High School, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearserpent/pseuds/dearserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraMinia/pseuds/TaraMinia
Summary: Tsukishima Kei always loves witnessing other people's misfortune. But when she enters Karasuno High, she unfortunately meets Kuroo Tetsuro as the taste of her own medicine slowly slides its way into her life. (Fem!Tsukishima AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from user TaraMinia.  
> Edited December 18th 2016

_TRASH_ —that was what countless of people I knew called me.

And honestly, I had nothing against those who named me in such category. In fact, I found myself agreeing with them, and never would I deny it. The sarcasm twisted in my personality, it's who I actually was—what I was, and still up until now.

It never bothered me that I've been cruelly insulted for enjoying the frustration I cause to others. I just couldn't get enough of it, it made me want to see more and see how far they could blow a fuse in a short amount of time. It was quite a good laugh. That was why I liked what I do, nerving those around me. It was fun. That was also what made my first year in Karasuno exceptionally enjoyable.

But all that shortly went down the drain when I first met him— _Kuroo Tetsuro._

That man was someone I definitely disliked since the day I realized that he was someone who wouldn't be broken-down so easily, especially by me, a girl who would love to break that ugly mask of his. But that didn't go as planned, so it was frustrating. And my own frustration wasn't something I was amused of. The karma I received. It was wrong—all wrong, perplexing, annoying—

And absolutely _disgusting_.

It had only been a month since I enrolled to Karasuno High School back then. And it had only been a few weeks since I joined the Volleyball club, yet the guard I put up was slowly breaking when Kuroo did nothing but exchange a few words with me, suggesting me to be like a real high-schooler like that shorty and that Inuoka guy.

Apparently, the wall I built up for myself wasn't high enough to hold Kuroo. Without realizing it, he somehow managed his way over it. And it scared me.

Although, _why did I feel happy--to know that he was standing by my side?_

* * *

Since the first rival match between Karasuno and Nekoma, both teams had been training together at least once every week. In the beginning, I didn't bother to suspect much for the first couple of weeks, but soon enough, I found out that the weekly training camp was Nekoma's Captain's idea. It clicked to mind that it was some way of getting to me. Having myself learn that I was some kind of a target didn't settle too well with me.

Ah, who was the said Captain I keep mentioning? It was none other than Kuroo Testuro—also known as Trash. I found it cute, really. I found it cute that he was somewhat placed in my category as well. However, I kept questioning myself as to why he, as much as I, was Trash. Such a strange man. All I believed was that he was some laid-back shitty cat. Not someone like me.

Hell, we were _nothing_ alike.

I thought it was a coincidence when we kept bumping into each other in the empty hallways of the camp we used every weekend. Or so, I wished to believe it was. But apparently, much to my luck, it wasn't. Not like I hoped it to be. Because on the third week of our training, after practice, I found myself cornered to the wall by said shitty Captain.

And I remembered every single moment of it.

That was the start of our sexual attraction.

I swallowed when his long fingers caught strands of my hair. My hands balled in fists against the wall and sweat dripped down my forehead. My lips pressed firmly together, incapable of escaping this situation. As much as I wanted to do so, my brain wouldn't function properly.

I was in terrible deep shit.

Unaware of flinching, I was took by surprise when he suddenly spoke, snapping me from my little trance, "You know, a lovely young lady like you should be on the girls' team, Glasses-chan. Not with our kind. Don't you feel at least insecure when surrounded by young men at every practice?"

My brows lifted and I scoffed. _What ridiculous words_. Nonetheless, "I was just lucky. And how in the world could I feel insecure by Volleyball idiots anyway? They're far too oblivious of their own surroundings."

I jumped when the third-year leaned forward to brush his lips over the strands of my hair in his fingers. His eyes peered up at me, along with my reflection reflected in them. I felt exposed under his stare, I shivered.

I dropped my eyes, avoiding his piercing stare. _The only insecurity I have here is when I'm with you!_

"It's dangerous to be alone with men, you know. What if a member happens to be a dangerous one, under sheep's clothing?" he smiled brightly.

I twitched and ducked my head. _Look who's talking, Captain Obvious!_

"But," he ran his fingers over my shoulder, then down my cleavage—(I wish I wore a sweater. An incredibly thick one too, with twenty more layers of shirts underneath it)—and between my breasts. My breath hitched high and my body froze at the contact. I cursed myself for wearing indecent clothes that night; a tank and short shorts. I was showing off far too much skin. Especially to a guy like him!

I lifted my eyes back to the man and kept them onto his as they lowered and lowered slowly, following the trace of his fingers. His touch made me shiver some more and it was getting pretty uncomfortable right about then. Never had I been treated this way, really. Everything that happened was a first to me, so I didn't know how to react to all that. I swallowed thickly and shut my eyes.

Why was I getting nervous around this guy?

Suddenly, a hand cupped my breast and his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "You're pretty small here."

My eyes shot wide open, looking back at his annoying smirking face, then down to his hand. My face burned with embarrassment.

 _I've been deflowered!_ How humiliating!

"Why—why you—?" I lifted my fist to punch him—

Only to have my wrist caught instead.

Little did I realize, my back was pressed to the wall, pinned tightly by firmness and warmth. Both my hands were suddenly pinned, just over my head. The movement took me completely by surprise, until I felt hot breath brushing my face. When I peeked an eye open, I found myself put in a situation where Kuroo's face was far too close to my own, his body completely pressed against me.

His lips were hairs away from mines. It got me blushing. He spoke, "How did you end up in a boys' team, much less of your own gender? I thought it was against the school rules, wasn't it? But I guess I was wrong."

I pressed my lips together again. Because to be honest, I didn't want to open my mouth as much as I wanted to retort back. I was afraid—afraid that if our mouths met, I would like it. And I definitely did not want that to happen. I wanted to avoid such intimate activity as much as possible!

_So why wasn't that happening!_

My palms were sweating and I swallowed. I replied anyway, "Like I said, _'I was just lucky'_."

And it was the truth. I was apparently in luck to be in a team back then. In the beginning, I had originally planned on joining the women's team. But unfortunately for me, the tryouts had been cancelled for another day. And since I was stuck with Yamaguchi, he as well had his own tryouts to do. And fortunately for him, his was still on-going.

When he found out that my tryout was cancelled, he asked me to accompany him for his and observe. If I had the choice to go home, I chose to kill time.

When I got to the gym, Yamaguchi was told to come back in another few days for a 3-on-3 match with two other freshmen students. In my opinion, that seemed a little unusual. I frowned with suspicions and later realized that this wasn't even a tryout anymore: it was a match of teamwork, especially when the opponents were in bad terms—a difficult one to be precise. I sighed. What a disappointment.

While distracting myself with my sweater, I was called out by the Captain of Karasuno. His name was Sawamura Daichi. And before I knew it, I was paired up in Yamaguchi's 3-on-3 match. Said freckled friend announced earlier that I played Volley. I frowned and told him to shut up, but nodded nonetheless in response.

At least it was better than doing nothing. I thought it would be a nice practice before the girls' tryouts.

"Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo are your competitors."

Kageyama Tobio. I blinked. That name was the only thing that echoed in my mind. It was evident that a large smirk formed on my face as Yamaguchi looked surprised, but snickered when he finally understood that we were going up against His Highness.

_The dictator King._

That was all I said before Yamaguchi and I left the gym.

That very night, we met said Highness. I never knew how fun it actually was to poke his nerves. His reactions were priceless, especially when his face wrinkled in anger, all because of a little teasing--a name no less! Although, other than meeting the dictator King in person, what really astounded me the most was the high jump that little red-head school boy did.

Hinata Shoyo, a boy with a kind heart who held pure determination. It was, how you say...—

_Disgusting and irritating._

Days later, the match against the opposing team was awe-striking, especially the weird toss-and-spike combo done by the odd-balls. Nevertheless, as interesting as it was, it was still irritating. I was sincerely glad that I wouldn't be around His Highness and Speedy any longer.

Sadly, God must had despised me greatly—because I was in tough luck.

Apparently, Daichi-san insisted that I join their team as a Middle Blocker. And one thing for sure, it was ridiculous, (but it was worth the disapproving frown on the King's face) what female was to join the team of the opposite gender?

Apparently, me. My punishment from God.

Yet it was a first in Karasuno History.

Much to my displeasure, I was encouraged by Yamaguchi. We could play Volley together again like when we were kids. He was delighted and excited for me to be in the same team.

It couldn't hurt to try, right?

So, I turned and left the gym, leaving my registration form behind. That was how I ended up in Karasuno's boys' team.

"And you're bothering me, why?" I asked my senior.

Kuroo blinked, then smiled again, but in the most annoying and stupid way. Oh, I wanted to rip that grin off his damn face. "Who wouldn't be interested in a woman who's taken in by the boys' team? Certainly not me."

His hand ran over my waist and soon slid over my hip, palm caressing my exposed thigh. I shut my eyes tightly. This was embarrassing. I was acting like a total virgin--scratch that, I _was_ a total virgin.

My breath hitched when said hand made its way to my inner thigh, inches away from my... womanhood (was there a proper word of phrasing that?). I mewled with a touch of shame. Believe me, I really felt ashamed of myself, to be held in such an awkward situation. It was exceptionally bad that I had never been through any sort of physical contact with anyone, so it really got me sensitive. Boy, that bed-haired cat must had been pretty proud of himself.

I arched my back and my torso was pressed tighter to the wall. Lips met my neck and oh my God, did it feel heavenly. I mentally clicked my tongue. If only I wasn't a virgin, this would have been a completely different story, but I just _had_ to feel every touch he placed on my body, having myself enjoy the sensation of a handsome guy (never did I admit that to him).

I moaned silently when his mouth suckled my pulse. Oh, how I was disgusted with myself. I just loved every bit of it.

Have I mentioned that I was very contradicting?

Kisses dressed my collarbone and his tongue lapped right above my breasts. I dropped my head against the wall, my nails digging the surface as light gasps passed through my lips. The heat between my legs was building up with excitement. I couldn't even feel my hands shaking, as I couldn't even think straight. I wasn't able to hold myself up anymore, my legs were gradually weakening the minute after the other. It just felt so amazing that I was getting turned on only by the smallest touches given. I whined for more, I wanted more and I needed much more than this.

Thank the man for supporting my body, because I was sliding down the wall. I felt weak. I felt soft and quite... mushy. It wasn't until later that I wondered how my arms ended up clinging over Kuroo's shoulders (and they were pretty broad and nicely built--...please never tell him I thought of this) and around his neck. I hung onto him for dear life when hips thrust against mine. The movement alone cost me a loud moan, which was only to be captured by a pair of lips. My voice muffled to feel more, so I jerked against my companion. Never did I notice that I was slowly drowning in the world of lust, desperate to get more out of his actions.

Another release of moans escaped me when the wonderful friction grew more and more insatiable by the second. A low growl pressed my cheek and I was soon hoisted up. Large hands gripped my thighs and wrapped them around strong hips. Good Lord, my body was practically rocking with Kuroo. My legs hooked tightly around him as my hips moved desperately for more. I was amazed how my clitoris was rubbing anxiously against his rough shorts, feeling the hardened bulge forming underneath those clothes.

Dry-humping. That was what everybody calls it, right? Well, it felt pretty hot. That was when I finally understood why most girls loved humping pillows as much as it didn't look so arousing in a man's eyes. Unless one tried herself, it would change their whole perspective. And for the love of God, humping this erotic man was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I could actually get used to this sexual interaction—if there would be a next time, that is.

I gasped when his hands gripped the cheeks of my rear, having to force my body to charge against his rough ones. A whimper escaped my throat when our bodies kept splitting apart. I even had to make sure they would be squeezed tightly together. I couldn't help but love how the friction had gotten stronger when our hips rocked heatedly against eachother.

My body couldn't bear to leave the heat of Kuroo's figure. He was so warm, so hot. His essence was affecting the need for body heat and release. It was intoxicating.

I pressed my lips to the nape of his neck, my eyes blurring with ecstasy. Our shirts riding up, causing our skins to finally flush together without those clothes in the way. If I were to get him bare-naked in front of me, I would have been certain that his body heat alone would be more than enough for my need of sexual intimacy.

I let out a breathless moan against the Captain's skin while his clothed, hardened member rubbed against my clit. My fingers tightened in his dark hair, sweat plastered on our frames and our muscles numbed at the constant body work. As tiring as the job for release was, it was worth it.

Then, the heat started to build up faster that sooner or later, my hips thrust eagerly with Kuroo's. I was the first to reaching my orgasm before him, gasping loudly for air. His dick was so hard in his shorts that it was twitching excitedly.

"Kuroo...san—!" I choked.

In the end, my arms and legs couldn't settle themselves somewhere. They kept shifting recklessly on every part of the man's body; his back, his shoulders, his neck, his hair, his waist, his hips, his legs. They couldn't find the proper position to find the perfect orgasm my aching need searched for.

"I can't—...no more." I whimpered, swallowing up my words.

"You plan to stop, just when I'm so close?" he growled hotly.

"I'm going to—Kuroo-san... _Kuroo-san!_ ”

My breathing quickly increased rapidly. My body shook uncontrollably when my orgasm finally snapped. I clung onto my partner tightly in my arms and let everything wash over me. I moaned against his skin, pressing kisses and bites as I rode my climax. I rocked him roughly, yet slowly when I released every bit of strength I had left. I panted.

My first orgasm with a guy and it felt amazing.

I couldn't help but whimper weakly as I searched for warmth, something I adapted after every orgasm (teenage hormones were a dick when horny at home). I tried to hold onto the senior while he sought for his own release, his hips frantically shoving himself for an orgasm. As weak as my arms and legs were, he was no better. His movements went harder, stronger and anxious than ever before. He was erotic—exotic. Even though I wasn't able to see his face breaking down to let go, he looked so sexy. Hell, he even felt sexy.

I stroked his shoulder blades as his hot breath filled my ear, which caused me to coo. My nails dug into his skin when teeth ground my neck. My eyes shut when sweet kisses caressed my wounds. I nuzzled him when shameless moans left his mouth as his hips jerked against mine. His voice broke and became louder when his climax consumed him. Slow, yet harsh sharp thrusts shifted me up and down the wall as his lips searched mine (have I mentioned that he stole my first kiss? No? Well he fucking did). He then hummed with content while rocking against each other when he reached completion.

For long minutes, we didn't let go of each other, but I was brought down from his hold. Our pants were heavy, they were echoing through the long of the halls. My fingers latched loosely onto the Captain's shirt and my calves were numb and painful. I was about to fall, it made me hiss. Even though my blood was pulsing hard, my eyes caught Kuroo's as well. When I looked up at him, I saw a sight I wish I never seen;

Glazed eyes, sweat making his skin glow under the dimmed light and a red tongue licking his dry lips. I blushed.

I was falling... _hard_.

"Tsukki, are you there?"

I froze at the faint voice calling for me from the other end of the hallway. I stood straight and composed myself, fixing my hair from knotted strands. They also stuck to my face. Flattening down my top, I felt Kuroo's gaze on me. I glanced at him, only to see how he hadn't moved an inch from his position.

I glared at him, hissing, "What do you think you're doing? Move back!"

He blinked, then leaned back, but his expression showed amusement.

_Don't enjoy this, you stupid cat!_

I knew that he didn't care for his appearance (he was just standing there, looking like a man who had the best sex there was), so I quickly fixed up his clothes. When footsteps were heard, I turned to see Yamaguchi jogging our way. I pulled away fast and glanced at my Captain companion. He grinned and I frowned. He still looked like a mess as much as I was, but he was sure one hell of a hot mess.

I stared at his head and it didn't seem like I had done much to his hair, but his cheeks were flushed pink and his sweat started to dry. I turned away from the beautiful sight and glared at the floor. No good, I liked how he looked very much. I coughed into my fist with my cheeks flushed, then shoved Yamaguchi away—away to our rooms.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and a whisper brushed my ear, "Thanks for leaving me a little extra after-present."

I whipped my head towards him to ask of what about, but something caught my attention. My eyes glanced down at his crotch.

And saw a splotch of wetness on the front of his pants.

_My essence._

My eyes widened at the result of my doing and pressed my legs together. Even I, myself, was wet. I cursed while tugging the hem of my top down unintentionally.

I wet the man throughout his clothes, just by a single orgasm. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I hurried myself away from him, dragging Yamaguchi along with me as Kuroo's laugh trailed us from behind.

On my way to my room, I couldn't help but think how sexy Kuroo Tetsuro looked with my stain over his dick.

"Tsukki, did a mosquito bite your neck?"

I slap my hand over my neck and shrieked, "HUH?"

I had forgotten that I brought Yamaguchi in my room.


End file.
